


An Inconvenience

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Omorashi, Past Abuse, as embarrassing as the first bit is i had to go and make it even worse, i changed my mind actually i'm tagging the ship anyways, no one writes it so I'll give any other shippers like me the scraps of fluff in this, not tagging the ship but they totally have crushes on each other, peeing in weird places, poor haru I'm sorry i did that to you baby, take it as just friends or two crushing kids that probs went on a date the day after this, this is a cliche scenario but I wanted to give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Haru has three problems. 1. She's locked out on the rooftop. 2. Her phone is nearly dead. 3. She really needs to use the ladies' room.But this isn't an emergency! It's...just an inconvenience.She doesn't want to be an inconvenience...





	An Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the fic where I tried to write an omo cliché, then decided to toss in an extra scenario towards the end (initially for laughs and extra humiliation,) only to realize that was a bad idea because it got kind of painful when I took their characters into account. But it ends pleasantly so it works out I guess
> 
> I really don't see this as one of my better works because 1. I didn't get to move Haru beyond rank 2 in my playthrough so idk much about her character besides the main story, which made her really hard to write. 2. I started the draft towards the latter half because that's where all my inspiration was and then had to go back and write the first half of lead up, by which point I'd ended up burnt out on the fic so I kind of skimmed on it
> 
> That said, hopefully someone enjoys this! I really just started this bc there's like no omo content of the girls and I felt bad that half my drafts are Akira so I wanted to toss in a little something for the thirsty ppl like me. 
> 
> I really do love all my wives and I've got a lot in the works but they're just...like 3 of them are Makoto oops

It was truly a pity she didn't have one of her axes with her. Or even a gardening hoe. All she had was this small spade, and that couldn't cut through a door no matter how much force she applied. Not that she'd actually attempted to break the door down with the spade. Although at this point, she was almost willing to try...  
  
How long had she been up here now? At least an hour past when school had let out, according to her cell phone. A device that was, sadly, down to a measly ten percent of battery, which she'd now been forced to save for emergencies. This didn't qualify as an emergency.  
  
Yes, she was locked out on the rooftop with nary a soul to help her, and yes, she was beginning to get hungry, but this wasn't an emergency. It was an inconvenience.  
  
An emergency had been when the Phantom Thieves had helped her avoid being sold to her fiancé. Not helping her escape the rooftop because she'd accidentally let the door wedge shut. This was her own fault, and she could wait until someone happened to come up here and help her. Like the janitor, or a student that wanted to sneak up here.  
  
Leaning over on her knees to observe her row of carrots for a minute, she shifted, tucking her heels under her as she sat on them. She truly hoped someone would come soon. Because her bladder was also being a _very big_ inconvenience, and she'd been wriggling around or pacing for at least half the time she'd been waiting up here. She'd only planned to be up here for a routine watering and quick check up before she would have gone back downstairs to use the restroom, and then headed home. It should have taken fifteen minutes, in and out of the rooftop. Instead she'd just been trapped, squirming around and trying to keep herself entertained.   
  
"Alright, Haru, let's make a new rule..." she had told herself half an hour ago, before her throat had gone dry and she'd decided to only think in further conversations instead of talking to herself out loud. "From now on, you use the restroom _before_ you come up here."  
  
She hadn't gone since lunch.  
  
But no, this still wasn't an emergency.  
  
A light chime caused her to jump, scrambling to check her phone. A new text! Oh, it was from Ann!   
  
[Sorry Haru, I'm on the train to a modeling gig right now! I'll help you out later this week though, okay?]  
  
Alright, so perhaps she could have been a bit more honest when she'd sent out a group text asking 'If anyone's near Shujin,' she 'would appreciate some assistance on the rooftop.' But to be fair, she'd thought at least one of them would have still been hanging around the school! They could have come up under the idea that they were simply doing some garden work, and she could have chuckled and slipped right past them after explaining about the door. Instead, it seemed everyone was already long gone today.  
  
Akira and Makoto had actually gone to the theatre right after school, shooting her a quick reply that they would be MIA for the next four hours while they watched a double feature of some action film.   
  
Yusuke said any other day he might have been willing to slip through the gates to visit, but he and some other students at Kosei were working on a group sculpture for one of their classes that was due tomorrow.  
  
Futaba obviously wouldn't come near the school, so she hadn't even bothered asking her.  
  
Ryuji was the only one who hadn't replied, but none of the others had known where he'd gone after school, so he was likely just as far away.  
  
She wasn't about to ask one of them to travel over an hour out of their way to come open a door. No, she'd just have to wait for someone else.  
  
~~~  
It had been another thirty minutes, her phone was down to five percent, and she was deeply, _deeply_ regretting the tea she'd had during one of her later classes. She'd been pacing back and forth, circling the roof and occasionally stopping to bounce in place or cross her legs. With no work left to do with her garden, no spare battery to afford her with the luxury of the internet or apps, and no one to speak with besides herself, she couldn't seem to find a single distraction. Instead, her mind was constantly aware of the throbbing, urgent need between her legs, of the distension of her lower abdomen against her waistband constantly pressing tighter, the feeling of every drop of liquid sloshing around each time she moved...  
  
 _Oh goodness, oh goodness..._  
  
Oh, if only the school hadn't started locking the rooftop earlier in the year! The door had worked fine before then, but once it had been sectioned off for a while and then they'd taken all of the locks off of it again, it hadn't quite been the same. It was sometimes stubborn to open, or stuck for a few seconds before she could leave, but today it had finally jammed entirely.  
  
Whimpering under her breath, she stood in front of the traitorous thing, rubbing her thighs together and reaching up to knock on it, just as fervently as she'd already done for ages earlier. "HELLO?!? C-CAN ANYONE HEAR ME IN THERE!?! I'M LOCKED OUT!" Another surge of desperation forced her to pull her hand back to press against her crotch. _Please don't! You can hold it! You can hold it!_  
  
Oh, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had to go this badly! Perhaps when she was much younger, when the mansion had been so much bigger and more confusing to her, what with all of those staircases and long hallways that she'd had to run through and-  
 _  
I don't believe dwelling on that is helping! Think about something else!  
  
_ She could think about her garden! Yes, all of those lovely flowers and vegetables she was learning how to grow, some of which were even going to be useful for their missions! She'd been doing such a good job tending to them, measuring their growth and giving them nutrients, checking the soil...  
 _  
Watering them...  
  
_ Before she could even feel it coming, warm wetness started trickling out of her, her breath hitching as soon as she took notice. She crossed her legs hard, squeezing until her thighs burned, and she felt the leak stop. The leak may have stopped, but every inch of her bladder felt like it was going to explode, throbbing and quivering with a stronger urge than she thought she could take. There didn't seem to be any room left, any small breath she took agitating her condition further. _  
  
_How much longer had she been up here now? Her phone told her another twenty minutes, but she could swear it had felt like an hour!  
  
 _I...I really don't know if I can hold it for much longer...It hurts..._  
  
Hopping from foot-to-foot, she glanced back at her plants. Nitrogen _was_ supposed to be good for them...  
 _  
But that's only in small amounts! This much would ruin the soil's ph balance, and it might even drown them!_  
  
No, she most certainly _could not_ throw away all of her hard work and hurt her poor plants, no matter how desperate she was! She would sooner wet herself!  
  
A quick gasp slipped from her lips as her bladder contracted again, strongly enough to force a quick burst of warmth into her underwear before she managed to clench her muscles and stop it. Her legs were trembling so badly that she was afraid to move, lest they gave out on her when she tried to take a step.   
  
Alright, so actually, she really would prefer not to wet herself either.   
_  
Okay, Haru, think! What can you do?_  
  
Keeping her hands firmly pressed between her legs, she gave the rooftop a thorough once-over. She didn't have any spare buckets or towels up here. She'd rather not have to resort to just squatting somewhere either...after all, this was still school property, even if it was just a rooftop. The staff didn't deserve to be burdened with cleaning up a mess. Shifting her hips and curling her fingers in tighter, her gaze finally settled upon her only option...the watering can she'd been using earlier.  
  
Her cheeks burned pink at the very idea of using such an improper receptacle, but...  
 _  
It's better than soiling myself._  
  
Her thighs clenched together as the urge peaked again, as if her bladder was twinging in agreement with her thoughts. Taking a quick glance around to ensure she was truly alone, she hurried over to grab the can from her supplies. Thank goodness the handle was on the side instead of on top like some other models she'd seen. That would make this a bit less messy, hopefully.  
  
She settled down in the shadiest corner near the entryway, squirming in place once she set the can down. Right. Now she simply had to...expose herself...  
  
Pulling her starry-patterned tights down proved to be quite a difficult task, as she was forced to pause every few inches to grab herself and prevent any leaks, rocking back and forth until the urgent spasms passed. Her body knew how close to relief it was, and it didn't seem to share her virtue of patience.   
  
Finally though, she managed to tug them far enough out of the way to squat over the can, and she wasted no more time after yanking her underwear to rest at her ankles. Nibbling her lip in order to muffle a whimper, she checked once more to ensure she was perfectly positioned over the watering can.   
_  
I just need to relax. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can wait the rest of this out in peace._  
  
She closed her eyes and released a slow breath, trying to pretend it was just the sunlight warming up her face as she squatted there. She just needed to relax, and then this ordeal would be over with.  
  
Despite her attempts at calming down, her bladder wasn't relaxing in the slightest, forcing her to shudder as waves of pressure kept rolling through her abdomen. It was almost _teasing,_ being so close to relief and then locking up. She had started squirming again from the discomfort, but that was making it much more difficult to keep her balance in this position.   
_  
For something so close to leaking earlier, you're being awfully fickle!_  
  
Whining under her breath, she opened her eyes to readjust the can where her movements had shifted it. Why did this have to be such a dilemma? Shouldn't relieving herself have been the easy part?   
  
Perhaps she would be better off standing up and hopping around again. Even if holding it was torturous, perhaps she could attract a rescuer if she made more noise and pounded on the door again, and then she could bolt to the school's restrooms. It would certainly be a better use of her time than just squatti-  
  
 _ **SQUAWK!**_  
  
She flinched as a sharp cry sounded overhead, the noise nearly earsplitting as her head ducked. Her eyes were clenched shut and her thighs quivered, a quickened beat hammering in her chest. It was all she could do to maintain her balance on such shaking limbs, but as she tried to regulate her frantic breathing she became aware of another sensation wracking her body. Her lower abdomen was trembling and contracting too, and with it came the strange, but admittedly comforting feeling of hot liquid streaming out of her. It'd started off with a harsh gush and hadn't let up in its intensity, and she tried to steady herself, her face flushing hot. Well, at least she was finally going, even if it hadn't quite been of her own accord. Nothing to do but wait it out, she supposed.   
  
It was incredibly strange, feeling herself empty without being able to assume any sort of control. The force seemed to keep drawing soft pants from her lips, and she couldn't help tensing every now and then, her long-ingrained lessons of which behaviors were considered 'proper' fighting her own decision to try and relax. However, as her stream slowly began tapering off, she found herself sighing in relief.   
  
Was this a scenario she would care to repeat? Most definitely not, unless she had no other alternative. However, for now she was just grateful that she wouldn't be so uncomfortable for the remainder of her time here.  
  
Squeezing her muscles experimentally just to confirm she was indeed finished, she then shifted carefully, easing her way backwards so she was further back from the watering can. Still hidden from view (although really, who could see her up here except for the pesky crow that had startled her?), she pulled her bottom clothing pieces back up, grimacing slightly at the dampness she felt. It would have been nice to have something to clean up with, but she'd leant her last pack of travel tissues to one of her classmates earlier today to help with their pollen allergies.  
 _  
Well, at least I can toss them in the laundry and run a nice bath when I get home._  
  
Once someone found her, anyways. Until then, she supposed she'd just resume her waiting.   
  
 _Oh, but...what am I to do with this?_  
  
Cringing slightly, she stared at the nearly-full watering can at her feet. She couldn't dump it on her plants for the same reason she hadn't squatted on them earlier, but what else was she supposed to do with it? She certainly couldn't leave it to sit out here for someone else to clean up! That would be rude, not to mention mortifying. No, no one else could see the evidence of what she'd been forced to do up here!  
 _  
Perhaps...I could dump it over the rooftop?_  
  
As long as she looked carefully to make sure it would only hit the ground instead of running down the side of the building (because she certainly didn't wish for any poor teacher's window to be dirtied), she could pour it out without harming anything! She'd make sure to cleanse the can with water afterwards, and then no one would be the wiser!  
  
She was quite sure she was blushing _up to her ears_ by this point, her slim fingers carefully closing around the handle with one hand, while she used the other to cradle the bottom of the container. The shameful liquid sloshed around inside as she began lifting it upwards, each shift of weight towards one end or another sending her stomach fluttering with the fear that it would spill out. She froze for a few seconds once she'd completely straightened up, watching carefully as the glimmers of sunlight flickered around the watering can, eventually slowing their dance as the surface evened out.   
  
 _So far, so good. Now I just have to walk it over to the edge of the roof.  
  
_ She made sure to move slowly, placing one foot in front of the other with the precision that one might use to walk a tightrope. She'd just stepped near the doorway when a slam sent her heart leaping into her throat, barely retaining her grip on the container, and she whipped around in time to see a familiar blonde face as he poked his head through, holding the door open with his arm.  
  
"Yo, Haru, I just saw your text! Sorry I'm late, I was out runnin' laps earlier and my phone was in my bag, but I came boltin' up the stairs as fast as I could! So what'd ya' need help with?" He'd started to step forwards into the main rooftop area, but she lunged towards him, brimming with panic.  
  
"WAIT!!! Don't let that door close!"  
  
She was in front of Ryuji in a flash to block him, but that jerking movement proved to be a terrible idea as she stumbled with the awkward weight in her hands. One second the liquid she was carrying had sloshed onto her stomach, the next the can fell out of her grip entirely, spilling a great deal of its contents on Ryuji's chest before it landed on the ground between them, the rest pouring out onto the ground. It had only taken a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity as she processed what had just occurred, a heavy pit dropping in her stomach like she'd eaten one of her company's challenge burgers.   
  
 _I...I've just...  
  
_ Ryuji had flinched when he'd gotten splashed, barely managing to jerk a hand back onto the door to catch it when it started moving. "Whoa, Haru, watch it next time, will ya'?!? Now we're both wet!" Leaning his back against the door, he used both hands to start ringing his shirt, presumably to squeeze the water out.   
  
 _Oh no! He's...what do I do?!?  
  
_ "Hey, what kinda water are you givin' these plants? It smells weird, almost like-"  
  
She wished a Shadow would come and take her, just so she wouldn't have to be here. Her skin felt like it was on fire all over, and she struggled to force a sound out of her throat, her words coming out in a squeaky whisper. "I-It's...not water..." She tried to swallow, but it felt like there was a rock jammed into her windpipe, and tears were already prickling at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Wait, so are you tellin' me..." His eyebrows furrowed as he thought things over for a second, but then his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Did you actually dump _piss_ on me?!? _For real!?!"_ His rising voice level was assaulting her ears, and it only got worse as he scrambled to yank his shirt off. "WHAT THE EFF, HARU!?! Why the hell were you carrying-ugh, gross-it's all over me!" He flung the fabric to the ground, and she couldn't help taking a flailing step backwards, moving so quickly she ended stumbling. Her backside landed hard enough to cause her to yelp as she tucked her knees in closer, her arms reaching back to try and push herself up. But her limbs felt like cooked noodles, shaking as hard as the rest of her body was.  
  
"I-I...I-I..." Her voice felt like it was closing off as she fought to speak, and her chest felt like it was being ensnared by vines, tugging tighter with each lighter breath.  
  
 _I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry!  
  
I can't apologize enough! You hate me now, don't you? Of course you do!  
  
I deserve it! I deserved all of this!   
  
I can't do anything righ-  
  
_"Yo, Haru! Haru, are you..."  
  
She dimly registered the noise of something being shoved against the door, but she couldn't bring herself to look and see what it was. Then there were footsteps though, and Ryuji towered over her.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Her heart was beating so quickly that she half expected to faint, and she flinched back as a hand touched her shoulder. "P-Please! D-Don't hurt me!" Fear was buzzing through her entire body, every nerve waiting in anticipation for the assault she knew was coming. She'd seen him yell during their Thief Meetings before, seen the way Makoto and Ann had to snap at him to reel it in whenever she or Futaba were uncomfortable. She'd seen what he did to the Shadows, the way he fought. She'd heard the rumors around school of his father, and of what he'd done to Kamoshida. Tears were flooding her eyes now, rolling down her face in rhythm to the desperate heaves for breath.   
  
"H-Haru, calm down!"  
  
She wished she could! But she couldn't, not after what she'd done! Not after what he was going to do to her-  
  
"I-I'm sorry! Th-The door got stuck, a-and I was up here for s-so long, a-and-"   
  
"Shit! Look, I'm not mad at you, okay?!?"  
  
She sniffled, wiping her eyes with a sweater sleeve so she could risk a glance up at him. She'd been expecting frustration, or a hand seconds away from hitting her face. What she saw was a set of wide brown eyes and a hand rubbing the back of his neck before Ryuji squatted down to meet her level.   
  
"Haru, come on, _please..."_  
  
For once, he wasn't yelling. It was almost a whisper, a volume level she hadn't known he was capable of. It was...gentle. Uncertain. Guilty.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt ya', I promise..."  
  
A promise. What good had that word ever been with her fiancé? How many times had he said that, only to punish her for ruining something or acting out of line?  
  
"I-I...I-I'm sorry..." Her stomach was churning, twisting into knots. "I-I didn't m-mean-"  
  
"It's _fine._ Seriously." He tried for a smile, but his face fell immediately. "Hey, if anyone's got apologizin' to do, it's me. I shouldn't have flipped off the handle and yelled like that. I wasn't actually mad at you, alright? It's just...the whole thing surprised me, and weirded me out, and I guess I overreacted."  
  
 _He...he truly isn't angry?  
_  
She tried to swallow, giving him the tiniest of nods. "Thank you..."  
  
"So...are ya' gonna be okay? You want me to get ya' anything?"  
  
Well, her heart was still beating out of her chest, but hopefully the panic would settle soon, now that she knew Ryuji hadn't had any intention of harming her. Of _course_ he hadn't. He was Akira's best friend, and one of the original thieves. He wanted to fight _against_ injustice and abuse, not cause it. It had been foolish to compare him to someone like her fiancé...  
  
"I...um...I think I'll be alright. I should probably be getting home soon anyways, since I was up here much longer than planned."  
  
"You're gonna go home _like that?!?"  
  
_ A fresh wave of nerves ran through her as she realized he'd been referring to her urine-soaked sweater, and that she could feel the dampness on her stomach as well, meaning it had seeped through to coat her undershirt. So she couldn't just take the top layer off then.  
  
It seemed like she hadn't been able to hide the look on her face, because Ryuji had immediately panicked, stammering. "Shit, Haru, I-I uh, I didn't mean-Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair, scuffing his shoe on the ground and pacing back and forth for a moment before he whipped around. "Alright, actually, I've got an idea! Just, uh, stay here for a minute, 'kay? Don't worry about the door, I got it propped open real good! I'll be back in a flash!"  
  
Before she could say anything in reply, he'd started jogging back into the school, still shirtless. She could now take proper notice of the heavy soil bags stacked in a messy pile to hold the door in place. Ah, how clever! She'd have to start doing that from now on. How come Mona-senpai was always claiming Ryuji was the least intelligent of the group? He seemed to have plenty of good ideas today!  
  
 _I'll have to pay him back for his kindness somehow. Perhaps I could treat him to something?  
  
_ It wouldn't quite make up for what she'd done, but it was a start, at least.  
  
Nibbling her lip, she finally trusted her limbs enough to stand up, taking a deep breath before walking back over to the scene of her crime to pick up the watering can. She'd been so close to solving everything neatly, but instead she'd just made a mess of things...  
  
Would she be like that in their future missions too? Was she even worthy of being on this team with so many more experienced members?  
  
She'd just finished washing the can out with the water spout when she heard footsteps stomping back up the stairs.  
  
"Alright, Haru, I'm back! Catch-er, actually, lemme just hand it to ya'..." She reached over to turn off the water before she straightened up, grateful that he hadn't chucked the bundle in his arms at her. Once he'd placed the fabric in her hands, she untangled it, soon holding up a large jersey.   
  
"I know it isn't super girly or nothin', but it's piss-free, right?" he attempted to chuckle, although the sound died off as he rubbed his neck, glancing away. "It was all I had in my locker 'sides my gym clothes, but I figured it'd be okay for ya' to wear home, y'know?" He was slipping his own gym shirt on, turning to face his back to her. "Uh, you can just bring it back whenever. Or don't, I don't really care, it's just a shirt...Here, I'll block the door incase anyone tries to come up, a-and, uh, you can ch-change and shit..."  
  
Checking to make sure he was standing away from her, she turned the jersey over to read the back. Oh...this was his old track jersey, wasn't it? She didn't know much of what had happened, but the rumors had been easy enough to catch in the halls last year. He was giving her something this important?  
  
"Just lemme know whenever you're done, alright? I'm not turnin' around until ya' say so!"  
  
Flinching slightly at the reminder that he was waiting for her, she hurriedly tugged her other tops off, shivering slightly as the cooling air brushed her stomach. The jersey slipped on easily, almost blanketing her slimmer form, and she folded up her old outfit before she made her way over to him.   
  
"I'm, um, I'm done. Thank you, Ryuji. I truly appreciate all that you've done for me after...um, y-you know..."  
  
"Ehh, don't mention it. Uh, seriously though, _don't mention it._ I think this is one o' those things that we should both just forget ever happened, ya' feel me?"  
  
"Oh, um, yes, o-of course! My lips are sealed if yours are!"  
  
"Alright then. Well, I'm beat from all my trainin' and then running all the way down to my locker and back, so I'm gonna head back to my place and shower. Be safe gettin' home."  
  
She'd stepped through the doorway after he'd gestured, waiting until he'd nudged the bags out of the way and followed her, the door slamming shut behind them. She hesitated partway down the stairs, her free hand absentmindedly feeling the hem of the jersey.  
  
"U-Um, Ryuji? If it's alright...may I treat you to a meal tomorrow? I know we agreed not to mention...er, _it_...but I'd truly like to pay you back for your kindness today! We could go wherever you pleased, and I could return your jersey then too! Would...that be okay?" She stared at him as silence stretched between them for a few moments, awaiting his answer. If she could just do that one small thing for him, she'd feel far less guilty about the trouble she'd caused!  
  
"Haru, ya' really don't gotta do anything for me. We're a team now, remember? We look out for each other, but not just to get some kinda reward. You _do_ know that, right?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I know, but..." It was still so hard for her to wrap her head around having friends, _true_ friends like these. She'd spent so long unsure what people liked her for, constantly navigating the balancing act of whether she was giving gifts because she _wanted_ to, or because she felt like she _had_ to, watching friends leave if she didn't give them enough...the Phantom Thieves weren't like that, but...she hadn't managed to kick that mentality entirely.  
  
"Alright, tell ya' what. To be fair, I'm not really the type of guy to turn down free food, so I'll take ya' up on the offer. But nothin' fancy just because you're rich. I know a kickass ramen shop in Ogikubo, a real hole-in-the-wall type joint. They've seriously got, like, the best noodles I've ever tasted, but for a great price! Sound like a deal?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful! It's a deal!" 


End file.
